


Compromise

by narumimakoto



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its real cute tho if i do say so myself, two dorks cant just outright say they wanna sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: Saeran and Yoosung aren't so good at keeping track of time.





	Compromise

Saeran considered himself an obvious flirt, but he quickly chucked that idea out the window after receiving no indication from Yoosung that the feeling was reciprocated. Yoosung, however, had no idea how to flirt which also meant he had no idea when someone was flirting with him. They were quite possibly two of the most oblivious people on the planet. Anyone with half a brain cell could know these two were pining for each other but  _ they  _ had no idea.

But, when Yoosung had asked Saeran to come over for a game night to celebrate him finally finishing up his semester, Saeran agreed of course. It was only 3 in the afternoon when Saeran had gone over, but 4 rounds of Mario Kart, 6 rounds of Fortnite, and endless LOLOL battles later, the sky was now so dark that the world outside was pitch black, save for a few street lamps and headlights.

“Hey, what time is it?” Saeran asked Yoosung after glancing towards the window.

“It’s uh,” Yoosung pulled his phone out of his pocket and gasped quietly. “3 a.m.?”

“I should really get going.” Saeran pulled his headphones off and yawned.

“No!” Yoosung shouted. “You can, uh, stay over for the night. It’s too late to go out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! You can take my bed and I’ll take the couch.” Yoosung offered, patting the couch cushion he was sitting on as he did. Before Saeran could protest, Yoosung was already in his room to do his best to “clean up” to make it what he deemed decent enough for Saeran to sleep in it.

“It’s your bed. I’m fine with the couch. I don’t want to intrude.” Saeran leaned against the doorframe of Yoosung’s room, startling Yoosung as he said it. Yoosung jumped slightly, dropping the pile of laundry he was moving from his bed to the bathroom. Saeran resisted the urge to laugh, but he couldn’t fight back a smile. How could Yoosung be  _ that  _ adorable doing something so normal?

“You-“ Yoosung set the laundry down on his bathroom floor and walked over to Saeran then poked him in the chest. “Are the guest. So  _ you _ get the bed.”

“I’m more than fine with the couch. I’m not going to kick you out of your own room.” Saeran sighed.

“It’s not kicking me out if I insisted.” Yoosung grinned.

“ _ You know what I meant. _ ” Saeran glared at him, slowly losing the energy to argue with Yoosung.

“Well, you can’t sleep on it if I just never get off the couch!” Yoosung flopped down on the couch, grinning smugly at Saeran.

“Wanna bet?” Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s waist, pulling him off the couch and tickling him mercilessly. Yoosung yelped and began to laugh uncontrollably, pushing at Saeran with his knees to get him off.

Yoosung managed to kick Saeran off of him and climb back onto the couch. He held his arms above his head and gripped the arm tightly with his hands.

“I’m not getting off!” Yoosung shouted. Saeran huffed and climbed on top of Yoosung, straddling him as he leaned over him to try and pull his hands off the arm.

“Why are you so hell-bent on making me sleep in your room?” Saeran asked.

“Why are  _ you  _ so determined on sleeping here?” Yoosung answered him with another question. He strengthened his grip on the arm and grinned. Saeran continued to reach over him, successfully prying off one hand. He looked down at Yoosung, only then realizing their faces were mere centimeters away.

Yoosung quickly pulled his hand out of Saeran’s and grabbed the arm of the couch again.

“I-I win.” He stuttered, his face flushed a bright red at the closeness of their faces, the realization that Saeran was  _ straddling _ him right now, and just the fact that Saeran was here right now.

Saeran stayed frozen, one hand still around Yoosung’s on the arm and the other close to his chest from where Saeran paused and Yoosung pulled his hand away. He stared down at Yoosung, then down at his lips, his neck, his- Saeran snapped out of it. He looked at Yoosung’s lips again, the desire to kiss him becoming overwhelming.

These two were clumsy. Not only in their flirting, but in their movements. Yoosung, despite being pinned down by Saeran with both hands above his head, was the first to  _ try _ and make a move. He so very desperately wanted to kiss Saeran, but he wasn’t sure if Saeran wanted to kiss  _ him _ . He closed his eyes, hoping that’d be a good enough signal since it was too difficult to lift his head up in a non-awkward position.

Saeran’s breathing hitched as he for once caught on and leaned down closer to Yoosung, stopping once their noses were close enough to touch but not their lips. Yoosung peeked through one eye and Saeran suddenly sat up, practically throwing himself off the couch.

“You-you’re right. I’ll take the bed.” Saeran mumbled quickly without looking at Yoosung and made a beeline for his room. Saeran shut the door behind him and sat against it. He held his hand his over his chest, a useless attempt to try and slow his racing heart. His breathing was still heavy and he felt like he might pass out. He was sure he had just fucked everything up with Yoosung. How could he be such an idiot?

He thought  _ maybe  _ Yoosung had wanted to kiss him too, but he wasn’t positive. He knew he and Yoosung were close, but could they ever be close in that way? Saeran sure as hell wanted it but he knew no one would want him like that. He’s still too fucked up and has done too many fucked up things.

He still had a small piece of hope, however. Even after knowing most of the grisly details of Saeran’s past, Yoosung still liked being around him and still asked him to hang out.

Yoosung laid on the couch, frozen in place after Saeran had took off. Had he read the mood wrong? He was sure Saeran had been blushing as much as him, he even thought he was going to kiss him, so why did he stop?

Yoosung sat up, looking behind him at his bedroom door. What did he do that scared Saeran off? Should he apologize? But what for? He didn’t know what he did, so how could he know what to say sorry for? Maybe it was just him in general. Maybe Saeran  _ didn’t _ like him the way Yoosung thought he did just now.

Yoosung finally stood up, pacing a moment before he worked up the courage to go over to his own bedroom door. His hand hovered in front of it, shaking slightly, until he forced himself to knock. He opened the door without waiting for a response. He shut his tightly and began to speak quickly.

“Saeran, I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done anything to make you uncomfortable and even though it’s so late, I can take you home. I mean… I don’t have a car, but I’ll pay for a cab or something. I’m so-” Yoosung opened his eyes to look at Saeran before apologizing again. But instead of a visibly- uncomfortable-and-ready-to-leave Saeran, Yoosung was greeted with the sight of Saeran frozen in place, neatly making up Yoosung’s small twin bed to be comfortable for two. He cleaned the rest of Yoosung’s room for him and put his bedspread and two pillows onto the bed.

“I, uh… thought we could compromise.” Saeran laughed nervously. Yoosung covered his mouth to both hold back his laughter and cover the intense blush taking over his face.

“Yeah.” He smiled softly at Saeran. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend amy (tthumbelina hewwo ilu) its a bit short and i hope it sounds alright since i havent written any yooran in uhhhhhh two months NAHFKSKDH


End file.
